Ausência
by allan poe
Summary: Ela não era perfeita, e ele não era bom.


Disclaimer: se os personagens fossem meus, e não da J.K., eu não os mataria :D

Pra ler a fic, é bom saber : é Sirius/Lily, mas, apesar do que parece, Lily/James é real, e é realmente necessário como eles dizem que é. O Sirius é louco, porque crescer cercado de gente louca não te deixa normal. E, apesar de tudo, ele é um Black, e não é bonzinho. As cenas não tem ordem cronológica, estão na ordem em que foram escritas, a não ser os finais. Existem dois finais. Um mais Sirius/Lily que o outro, mas se isso exclui o James da história, está aberto para a sua imaginação. Há espaços a serem preenchidos, o que torna a história subjetiva. Leia, e me conte o que achou, porque eu realmente quero saber. O poema no fim não foi a inspiração, mas quando eu já tinha partes escritas o achei na Antologia Poética do Vinícius, e se encaixou perfeitamente. Leia, vai ajudar a fic. E uma última coisa. Eu não consigo escrever drama. Logo, não espere muito.

* * *

"Case-se com ele, querida, case-se.É a única maneira de conseguir ambos. De sobreviver. Comigo, apenas a parte má. Com ele, toda a perfeição. Com ele, tu só verias o impossível. E sabemos que seu espírito não é para isso. Perfeição. Porém, sem James, de mim tu só verias a loucura. Eu não posso te ver sucumbir a mim, te tornar como eu. Se case com ele, se torne uma gloriosa Potter, e o faça inteiramente seu. Eu já o sou, e o serei até quando queiras. Tu sabes que é minha também. Somos nosso escape, nosso pequeno segredinho sujo. De ti vejo a beleza, descanso meus olhos da dor, do mundo. Tu me vê como seu complemento, tua saída para o mundo real, o refúgio para ver que não é tão má ao viver em um mundo perfeito, sendo que não o é. Torno teu mundo imperfeito para que se encaixes nele, e tu dá vida ao meu."

"Sirius."

"O quê ?"

Lily apenas sorriu. Eles podiam entender.

* * *

Ele havia acabado de voltar de uma dessas loucas, bruscas missões da ordem. Enrolada nos lençóis brancos, enquanto ele tragava lentamente o cigarro, a observando. Ela suspirou de repente, mais uma vez, e então ele compreendeu.

"Sirius."

"Grávida, não está ?"

Ela não respondeu. Abaixou a cabeça. Se levantou e foi até ele, segurando a cabeça do Black entre suas mãos, tocando suas testas. Não era uma surpresa. Todos esperavam o herdeiro Potter. Ela engoliu em seco.

"Sim."

Ele soltou a fumaça de uma só vez, e a olhou nos olhos.

"É meu ?"

A ruiva respira com um pouco de dificuldade, pelas lágrimas cruzadas na garganta.

"Não."

E então a primeira lágrima dela escorre. As dele, ninguém pode ver.

"Mas eu desejava que fosse."

"Eu sei, pequena"

Sabia, pois também desejava.

"Vou contar a James assim que ele retornar"

Iria ao inferno por desejar que o marido nunca voltasse ?

Iria ao inferno por desejar roubar do amigo sua melhor utopia ?

Ela era sua. Mas com um bebê dele, talvez a perdesse para sempre.

* * *

Oito meses desde que o contara da gravidez. Sete desde que ele se fora. Os mesmos sete desde que ela contara a James. Quando o mesmo contou a Sirius, que atuou surpreso perfeitamente ao parabenizar o amigo, ela achou que iria sufocar. Porém, encontrou-se pior quando, na semana seguinte, ele se foi com uma desculpa qualquer.

E agora há um mês ela tinha Harry.

"Lily"

"Hey Remus" Ela sorriu. Lupin era sempre gentil, doce.

"James saiu. Eu queria conversar com você"

"Bom, pois diga Remus" Ele soltou o ar de uma só vez, forte.

"Eu sei de tudo, certo ? Não vou julgar vocês, ou me meter. Só para que saibas"

"Desculpe Remus, mas não te entendo"

Ele sorriu, como se esperasse aquilo.

"Lily, convivo com Sirius há tempo o bastante para entender o que os outros não podem. James não vê porque não é como eu. Sei porque ele se foi. E sei que vai voltar. Apenas esteja pronta, pois ele não estará tão belo."

Não estará ?

E o que importa ?

Ela já não o queria belo. Apenas o queria perto.

* * *

E então ele parou de resistir, deixou-se dominar.

"Lily, e James ?"

"Dormindo, pós-bebado, em casa" Ela disse ao morder os lábios de leve.

"Harry ?"

"Merlin abençoe a babá !"

Uma festa para comemorar o retorno de Sirius Black, o melhor amigo. Depois da comemoração, deixara James em casa e continuara, pois "Sirius está bêbado demais para aparatar, e um táxi a essa hora é impossível !" É claro que não estava bêbado. E então rira. Rira como a perfeita anfitriã Potter, e não como Lily.

"Senti tua falta"

"Eu não senti nada. Todo o tempo"

"Por que tu partistes ?"

"Tu sempre soube, ruiva"

E sabia. Não há dor como a de ver um 'irmão' lhe contar sobre cada detalhe da gravidez da esposa. Quando a esposa deveria ser sua, grávida de um filho que desejava ter como seu. Podia ser seu. Deveria ser seu.

Os olhos dele, ao chegar, eram opacos. Porque não vivera sem ela.

E ela a fingir.

Durante o tempo necessário, publicamente, ele também fingiu. Mostrou a todos a felicidade esperada, que sempre mostrara.

Um ótimo ator.

Mas agora, com ela à sua porta, a pedir por ti...

Não mais lutou. Declarou-se súdito do desejo de ambos. E viveu como ele mesmo.

* * *

Parecia fácil ao ver James se despedindo e indo dormir, após mais uma das festas para os formandos.

"Não quer subir ?"

"Não hoje, Jay" Ela disse, doce, ao que Sirius riu levemente, também se despedindo das duas garotas que haviam sido sua companhia até então.

"Vou ficar mais um pouco"

O que Lily aprendera nos últimos dois anos sobre Marotos em festas é que estavam sempre bêbados. Mas nunca perdiam o controle.

James se tornava mais alegre, mais expansivo, e depois sonolento. Remus se tornava selvagem, carnal.

Sirius se transformava, mas não totalmente. O olhar de melancolia ainda estava ali, mas sempre acompanhado de um sorriso fraco.

Lily se sentou em frente à lareira, no chão.

Após algum tempo, em que Black a observava curiosamente, ele andou lentamente até se sentar recostado no sofá, com o cigarro entre os dedos, ao lado da ruiva. Encarava a lareira, em um silencio que não era desconfortável.

Então, de repente, James se fora, e Sirius estava ali.

Era sempre sobre eles. Ricos, disputados, belos, irmãos.

"Sirius"

"Diga, querida"

"É pecado se sentir incompleta por ter o que todos querem ?"

James Potter. Ótimas notas. Beleza.

Ele sorriu.

"Nunca seria"

E agora tinha Sirius Black.

Ela sorriu, e os olhos dele escureceram ao ver. Ver que ela estava pronta, também havia visto.

Sirius já conhecera perfeição. Os impecáveis Black, linhagem pura e sem erros. Sempre gera os maiores problemas.

Sabia que ela não resistiria, pois a conhecia.

E por isso a beijou.

Ela não era perfeita, e ele não era bom.

* * *

James estava em um missão, mais uma vez.

"Hey cara, cuide da minha menina, certo ?"

Como amigo. É claro que cuidaria.

Era um daqueles sábado cheios no Beco Diagonal. Os dois passeavam por aí. Que mal faria ?

Após mais um beijo roubado entre prateleiras abandonadas da Floreios e Borrões, ele riu-se.

"Não achas graça que para qualquer um aí fora somos realmente amigos, apenas ?"

"Não achas graça que estás aí a fazer perguntas bobas ao invés de me beijar ?"

Era, afinal, o que todos achavam. Quando Lily começara seu namoro com James, se tornara mais próxima dos Marotos, e ainda mais de Sirius, porque se entendiam.

Para todos os efeitos, eram melhores amigos. E não se pode dizer que não eram.

Ela adorava os sábados alegres de verão. Pareciam, por um momento, um casal normal, brincando de esconde-esconde.

Se ninguém procurava, podiam se beijar. Quando olhavam ( e olhavam, pois os rumores sobre ela se tornando um Potter eram cada vez maiores ), eram realmente só amigos.

Para todos, carinho de irmãos. Claro que eventualmente surgia um toque ousado, como se por acidente. Ele a pressioná-la levemente contra um balcão, "brincando". Ela roçando de leve os lábios nele para alcançar alguma coisa...

Eram, afinal, os sábados alegres de verão. Quando James não estava ali, mas estava. E fingiam ser normais.

* * *

Era a véspera de dia dos pais, e ainda precisava de um presente.

Buscara Harry e convocara Sirius, que ainda conhecia James como ninguém.

Andava com Harry, Sirius tinha ido buscar sorvetes.

"Hey meu amor, deseje feliz dia dos pais para o tio Sirius"

"Mas mãe, ele não é meu papai..."

"Sei querido, mas, é o padrinho. Então se gosta muito dele, pode fazer isso."

Ela observou de longe o pequeno abraçar o moreno maior. Apesar dos poucos anos em que haviam se tornado adultos, Sirius conseguira conservar aquele ar de jovem, os cabelos caindo aos olhos, as camisetas sarcásticas.

Os olhos dele brilharam com Harry. Talvez de felicidade. Talvez de dor.

"Obrigado, Lily"

"Não há de que, Sirius. Só queria te lembrar que podes ter tudo isso, se eu tenho"

Ele riu de lado, como se realmente ela tivesse dito algo bobo.

"Não seria com você, Lily. Eu não teria verdadeiramente."

* * *

Estavam mortos. Ambos.

E ele apenas não podia suportar a dor.

Perder assim, de uma só vez, o irmão e o amor.

Não havia justiça naquele mundo, assim como não havia paz em sua alma.

Não mereciam a morte. Eram bons.

E, por Mérlin, justo agora...

Era pior ao lembrar que, ao perder o seu amor, perdera junto o que teriam.

Flashback

Ela tinha que admitir que se sentira uma vadia ao, enquanto abraçada a James por ter retornado vivo de sua missão, sussurar para Sirius, que estava em pé atrás do moreno de óculos, um convite.

"Seu apartamento. Às quatro. Esteja lá"

E o que mais ele podia fazer, senão estar lá ?

Ela estava estranhamente feliz naquele dia. Provavelmente pela volta de James, ele pensou. Ao entrar em casa, a encontrou já parcialmente nua, deitada em seu sofá. O couro preto fazia um contraste com a pele dela, que, por ele, era maravilhoso.

Depois de algum tempo, ela estava sentada na mesa dele, e ele a encarava de longe, como gostava. Gostava de marcar cada detalhe dela, com medo de esquecer.

"Sirius, vem aqui" Ele foi. "Eu tenho uma notícia nova."

"Boa ou ruim ?"

"Estou grávida"

E então ele paralisou. A olhou nos olhos, em choque. Alguns segundos se passaram até que ele conseguisse falar.

"Lily, por favor, pelo que lhe parece sagrado, não me diga isso. Eu sei que não aguentaria toda aquela dor mais uma vez. Por favor, não me diga isso. É como se me cortasse em dois"

A ruiva, surpreendentemente, riu.

"Mas Sirius, quem lhe disse que é um Potter?" Ela tomou sua cabeça entre as mãos, e o olhou, sorrindo. " Carrego um Black, Sirius. É um filho teu"

Ele conheceu a sensação de ter o inferno em um segundo, e de repente o céu.

A encarou sem reação por algum tempo, até que conseguiu acreditar. Então sorriu, como nunca havia antes.

Primeiro a abraçou, para rodá-la no ar, rindo alto. Então a parou e encostou a cabeça em seu ventre. Voltou a abraçá-la, e agora sempre sorrindo.

"Vou ter um bebê com a minhã ruiva. E tu não poderias me ter mais completo."

[/flashback

E agora estavam simplesmente mortos, eram simplesmente corpos sem ação.

Ele conheceu a sensação de ter o céu em um segundo, e de repente o inferno.

E o inferno não parecia que um dia iria acabar.

Sirius Black escolheu não mais lutar. Se rendeu, louco como sempre fora. E agora sem ela.

Desistiu, e ao se despedir para sempre dela, dos corpos, conseguiu sorrir pela última vez.

Restou nele apenas a loucura, já que o amor se fora.

E não foi si mesmo, nunca mais.

* * *

Mortos. Ambos.

Mortos.

Havia uma razão ? Sim. Eram bons.

James Potter sempre fora bom. Lily, sempre fora. Confusa, sim. Uma traidora ? Sim. Havia traído um homem bom, mas se mantera sã para James.

Se não houvesse James, poderiam ter vivido um amor. Amor este rápido, forte e doloroso.

Com James, ela se tornou melhor. Foi mãe.

E ele ali, "vivo". Se ao menos a tivesse aceitado...

Flashback

"Sirius" Sempre Sirius. Nem Six, como Bella, nem Pads, como os marauders, nem Black, como Cissy. Sempre Sirius.

"Lily querida, por que estás aqui ? James está bem ? Harry?" Assustou-se com os olhos marejados dela. Havia de ter uma razão para ela ir vê-lo no escritório no meio da tarde, quando James podia aparecer a qualquer momento.

"Apenas eu" E se jogou nos braços dele. Lágrimas. "Quero ser tua, e somente tua. Somente tua. Sem dor"

Ele nada disse. O que poderia dizer, se não há volta no tempo ?

"Quero poder gritar ao mundo que sou de Sirius Black, e que ele é somente meu. Quero dizer a todos como nos queremos."

"Quer dizer a todos como é nosso amor"

Era a primeira vez que mencionavam amor. Por medo. Medo de sonhar com o que sabiam que não poderiam ter. Medo de acreditar no que os arruinaria completamente.

"Quero ser tua, Sirius. Quero voltar no tempo, ter um filho teu, que tivesse teus olhos"

"Não diga assim. Não seja tola. Para que dar a ele meus olhos frios se pode ter os teus ?"

"Quero ser tua, e somente tua. Quero que fujas comigo"

Então ele a olhou, sério.

"Sabe que não podemos. Nos amamos demais para isso. Precisamos de James, daqui, para continuarmos. Não podemos."

"Quero ser somente tua."

"Tu já és. E eu sou teu. E te amo"

[/flashback

E agora estavam mortos.

Sirius Black então não quis mais lutar. Se rendeu.

Louco, como sempre fora, e agora sem ela.

Desistiu e, ao se despedir para sempre dela, dos corpos, sorriu pela última vez.

Restara apenas a loucura, já que o amor se fora.

E não foi si mesmo, nunca mais.

* * *

_Ausência – Vinícius de Moraes_

_Eu deixarei que morra em mim o desejo de amar os seus olhos que são doces._

_Porque nada te poderei dar senão a mágoa de me veres eternamente exausto._

_No entanto a tua presença é qualquer coisa como luz e a vida_

_E eu sinto que em meu gesto existe o teu gesto, e em minha voz a tua voz._

_Não te quero ter porque em meu ser tudo estaria terminado._

_Quero só que surjas em mim como a fé nos desesperados_

_Para que eu possa levar uma gota de orvalho nesta terra amaldiçoada_

_Que ficou sobre a minha carne como uma nódoa do passado._

_Eu deixarei... tu irás e encostarás a tua face em outra face_

_Teus dedos enlaçarão outros dedos e tu desabrocharás para a madrugada._

_Mas tu não saberás que quem te colheu fui eu, porque eu fui o grande íntimo da noite._

_Porque eu encostei minha face na face da noite e ouvi a tua fala amorosa._

_Porque meus dedos enlaçaram os dedos da névoa suspensos no espaço_

_E eu trouxe até mim a misteriosa essência do teu abandono desordenado._

_Eu ficarei só como os veleiros nos portos silenciosos._

_Mas eu te possuirei mais do que ninguém porque poderei partir_

_E todas as lamentações do mar, do vento, do céu, das aves, das estrelas_

_Serão a tua voz presente, a tua voz ausente, a tua voz serenizada._


End file.
